muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen Lawrence
, and Mark Saltzman]] Stephen Lawrence is a composer who worked for Sesame Street from 1980 to 2012. In addition to his work composing for film, theater and television, he composed the title song and others for Free To Be...You And Me, the landmark Gold Record, book, and Emmy-winning ABC television special. He composed the million-selling song "You Take My Breath Away," which earned two Gold Records. He composed over 250 songs and scores for Sesame Street for which he received three shared Emmy Awards. Selected credits :1974: Composer (lyrics by Bruce Hart), Music Director, Free to Be... You & Me :1974: Composer, score for motion picture Bang The Drum Slowly, starring Robert DiNiro :1983: Composer (with Dick Lieb), Don't Eat the Pictures :1984: Composer, three songs for A...My Name Is Alice :1993: Composer, Sesame Street Stays Up Late :1994: Composer, Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration :1998: Composer, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss :2003: Composer, Chanukah on Planet Matzah Ball (with lyricist Cathi Rosenberg-Turow) Song credits File:2996agua.jpg|Agua File:3979p.jpg|"All I Really Want is a Home" File:4278a.png|"The All Our Senses Club" AtTheBusStopSign.jpg|"At the Bus Stop Sign" File:3694.ComingSoon.jpg|"At Grundgetta's Grouch Beauty Salon" File:Song.babyblankieblues.jpg|"Baby Blankie Blues" File:Baby-Boogie.jpg|"Baby Boogie" Image:Noimage-landscape.png|"Bats (song)" File:BearsBearsBears.jpg|"Bears, Bears, Bears" File:Bestfriendblues.jpg|"Best Friend Blues" File:BeTheCount.jpg|"Be the Count" File:Bigkidscry.JPG|"Big Kids Cry" File:SSNews.divorcedbird.jpg|"The Bird Family" File:BoogieWithYourBody2.jpg|"Boogie With Your Buddy" File:Brokenandbeautiful.jpg|"Broken and Beautiful" Image:Noimage-landscape.png|"Celebrate" File:Charmin.jpg|"Charmin' (song)" File:HoopersProblem01.jpg|"Come Along with Me" File:ComeCasa02.jpg|"Come to My Casa" File:3988b.jpg|"Cookie Subtraction Song" File:3266e.jpg|"Cooperate" File:3425j.jpg|"Counting Boo Boos" File:Darton1to5.jpg|"Counting One to Five" File:3523e.jpg|"Crawling" File:3643b.jpg|"Croissant!" File:FelicidadesDany.jpg|"Danny's Birthday" File:3170e.jpg|"Disgusting" Image:AfraidToTry.jpg|"Don't Be Afraid to Try" File:3190c.jpg|"Drink Your Carrots" File:3353f.jpg|"Elmo Wrote His Name" File:2631a.jpg|"Everything in the Wrong Place Ball" Image:FacesThatILove.jpg|"Faces That I Love" File:FeathersFur.jpg|"Feathers and Fur" File:Feelthebeat1.jpg|"Feel the Beat" File:3152c.jpg|"A Few of My Grouchiest, Yuckiest Things" File:Olivia-firefly.jpg|"Firefly" File:WandaSong.jpg|"A Fish Outta Water" File:AbbyBroccoliSong.jpg|"For Broccoli Hurray-Hurrah" File:3740.ComingSoon.jpg|"Frazzle's Lullaby" Image:Noimage-landscape.png|"From Here to There" File:Song.fuzzyblueorange.jpg|"Fuzzy and Blue (and Orange)" File:BusyBody2.jpg|"Get Your Body Busy" File:Getting-to-Count-You.jpg|"Getting to Count You" File:3918scene5.jpg|"Gina (song)" File:Ginas-Dream.jpg|"Gina's Dream" File:3268d.jpg|"Girl of La Mancha" File:2869-GordonAndGrandma.jpg|"Gordon and Grandma" File:Song.grouchexplorers.jpg|"The Grouch Explorers" File:4041b.jpg|"A Grouchy Place" File:AGrouchySong.jpg|"A Grouchy Song" File:2909-GrrrSorry.jpg|"Grrr!/Sorry!" File:3244-03.jpg|"Gus Rhyme" File:TheHeartofaFrog.jpg|"Heart of a Frog" File:2952c.jpg|"How Do You Do, Excuse Me" File:3077e.jpg|"How Hard It Is to Go" File:3343b.jpg|"How to Pretend" File:ShowYouThereWorld.jpg|"I'll Show You the World" File:3007a.jpg|"I'm Not an Elephant" File:4100.takeabreakwme.jpg|"I'm Takin' a Break" File:1800-23.jpg|"I'm Under the Weather Over You" File:4131r.jpg|"I'm Your Mommy Now" File:IAmTheWorld.jpg|"I Am the World" File:Countess.jpg|"I Could Have Counted All Night" File:3522b.jpg|"I Feel Yucky" File:If I Were.jpg|"If I Were" File:3659h.jpg|"If It Weren't for You, X" File:Moon.cookie.jpg|"If Moon Was Cookie" File:3067d.jpg|"I Love to Say No" File:I-Say-Banana.jpg|"I Say Banana" File:3609h.jpg|"I'm Getting Married in the Trash Can" File:3211c.jpg|"In Front Of, In Back of (At the Very Same Time)" File:3980c.jpg|"Island of Emotion" File:3421a.jpg|"It's Somebody's Birthday" File:3421e.jpg|"It's You, Bird, It's You" File:ListentowhatIsay.jpg|"Listen and Bounce it Back" Image:Noimage-landscape.png|"Loving All Those Things" File:3885g.jpg|"M is for Monster" File:MakeWaves1.jpg|"Make Waves" File:OLP18.jpg|"May I Be Your Friend" File:3454part2.jpg|"Me and My Flowerpot" File:4127w.jpg|"Me Llamo" File:3827F.jpg|"Monster in Me" Image:Motherandchildren.jpg|Mothers and Children File:Tellyspacefriend.jpg|"My Outer Space Friend" File:3616i.jpg|My Papa Bear File:3141k.jpg|NTV File:NightBugBoogie.jpg|"Night Bug Boogie" File:Lookwhatourbaby.jpg|"Oh, Look What Our Baby Can Do!" 2931a.jpg|"On This Street Where I'm Grouchy" File:3609.ComingSoon.jpg|"The One and Only One" File:3994i.jpg|"One Note at a Time" File:OneTwoBlues.jpg|"One Two Blues" File:3211a.jpg|"Outside and Inside (At the Very Same Time)" File:3211b.jpg|"Over and Under (At the Very Same Time)" File:2820c2.jpg|Playing the Bones File:BBZoe.ReadMe2.jpg|"Read Me a Story" File:Recyclesongcartoon.jpg|"Recycling Blues" File:3948-Remember.jpg|"Remember" File:SadSadSad.jpg|"Sad, Sad, Sad" File:SaveYourEnergy1.jpeg|"Save Your Energy for Me" File:3060k.jpg|"Savion Becomes a Singer" File:CountingSeven.jpg|"Seven (song)" Image:2341o.jpg|"Shark Song" Image:Noimage-landscape.png|"Sir Count a Lot" File:2932f.jpg|"Someone to Look Up To" File:SomeonesHere.jpg|"Someone's Here With Us Who Wasn't Here Before Image:4073c.jpg|"Something Grouchy, Something Nice" File:3652a.jpg|"Staying Overnight with a Friend" Image:Noimage-landscape.png|"Step and Stomp" File:3318e.jpg|"Stinky Family Song" Image:YouGottaHaveM.JPG|"The Sublime Ms. M" File:TDance.jpg|"T Dance" File:Takethehand.jpg|"Take the Hand of Someone You Love" File:TellysAquarium.jpg|"Telly's Aquarium" File:4072r.jpg|"That's Pretending" File:4131e.jpg|"There's a Baby Coming" File:Song.Transylvania1-2-3-4-5.jpg|"Transylvania 1-2-3-4-5" File:3979zg.jpg|"Twig by Twig" File:Song.two.jpg|"Two for Two" File:WaitingForBell.jpg|"Waiting for the Bell to Ring" File:Song.WeAreAllMonsters.jpg|"We Are All Monsters" File:StayUpAndParty.jpg|"We're Gonna Stay Up Late and Party" File:4042Scene2.jpg|"We're the Same File:Song.whatcomesafterthree.jpg|"What Comes After Three?" File:3057g.jpg|"When I Grow Up (song)" Image:Noimage-landscape.png|"Where's the Baby" File:2931d.jpg|"Windbusters" Image:Song.windyday.png|"Windy Day" File:2610-XTrain.jpg|"X Train" File:3140t.jpg|"You Ought to Meet My Uncle" Image:YummyfulDay-2.jpg|"A Yummyful Day" File:3302c.jpg|"Zoe, Zoe, Zoe" External links * Stephen Lawrence Music __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Composers